ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Toon
Space Toon (سبيستون or سبيس تون) is an Arabic television channel that specializes in animation and children programs. It began broadcasting in March 2000 with headquarters in Damascus and Dubai. Spacetoon Group has three channels in the Middle East: Spacetoon, Space Power TV, and the now-defunct Spacetoon English, which stopped broadcasting on January 1, 2011. Spacetoon also has international channels in Indonesia, India, Pakistan, Korea, United States, United Kingdom and Iran. History Arab World In 1999, Bahrain Radio and Television Corporation officially signed an agreement to broadcast a channel which specialized for cartoon channel for kids. On March 27, 2000, Spacetoon officially launched, but the block time just six hours a day. It remained for two years, until January 2002 when the contract was ended, according to a statement issued by ministry. Later, they established Spacetoon as an independent channel. Indonesia In Indonesia, Spacetoon officially launched on March 24, 2005. The station was founded by H. Sukoyo, a former TV7 executive. When it was launched, Spacetoon broadcast on 6 a.m. to 9:30 p.m. WIB. Later was extended from 5 a.m. to 11 p.m. WIB. The break when program finished, filled with animation, songs, and message for kids in 10 minutes. On mid-2011, due to financial problems, Spacetoon began broadcasting some home-shopping program and alternative medicine program. On March 2013, 95% of Spacetoon ownership stakes were acquired by NET.. Finally on May 18, 2013, Spacetoon officially closed for terrestrial to make way for NET. on terrestrial network, while Spacetoon broadcast in Indonesia still remains on satellite terrestrial television. On September 2014, Spacetoon divided into two channels: Spacetoon and Spacetoon 2. The difference of Spacetoon 2 is broadcasts more cartoon and animation rather than Spacetoon although still broadcasting some home-shopping programs. In May 2016, Spacetoon adds one channel, Spacetoon 3, was more clearer sound than Spacetoon and Spacetoon 2. Unfortunately, Spacetoon 3 closed down on October same year. On November 2016, Spacetoon 2 officially renamed as Space Shopping. The reason was broadcasting many home shopping programs have too much revenue on the channel itself because has little income. Currently, Spacetoon has three channels in Indonesia: Spacetoon, Space Shopping, and Spacetoon Plus. United States See Space Toon (United States). Planets * Action (Planet of the excitement and mystery) of the series of movement and excitement. * Adventure (Planet of the imagination and thrill) of the Series adventures. * Alpha (Planet of the numbers and letters) for educational programs. * Bon Bon (Planet Heroes adults) for baby shows * Comedy (Planet Laugher) to comedy series. * History (planet from time immemorial) for the historical series. * Science (planet discovery and knowledge) for educational programs. * Sport (Planet of the challenge and strength) of the series and sports programs. * Movies (planet of all colors) for the cartoons. * Zomoroda (planet for girls only) series and programs for girls. Programming See List of programs broadcast by Space Toon. Website * '(Arabic) '''http://www.spacetoon.com * '(Indonesian) '''http://www.spacetoon.co.id Category:TV Channels Category:Space Toon Category:2000 Category:International Category:Saudi Arabian diaspora Category:Spacetoon Category:Children Category:Planets Category:Television Channels Category:Agail